1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo collapse preventing device for bundling various kinds of cargoes palletized on, for example, cargo-handling pallets or carts to thereby prevent the cargo collapse thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cargoes such as corrugated cardboard boxes, cases and the like in which various kinds of foods, industrial products, manufactured products and the like are packaged are loaded to and unloaded from the bed of a track or stored in a warehouse in such a manner that the cargoes are palletized on loading platforms such as cargo-handling pallets or carts and moved in the unit of each loading platform so that they can be transported or stored in a lot.
When these cargoes palletized on the loading platform are transported or loaded/unloaded, they are conventionally secured by a vinyl chloride resin sheet which is wound therearound several times to prevent the cargoes from falling down or scattering to the vicinity thereof due to the cargo collapse thereof. The vinyl chloride resin sheet is wound around and secured to the cargoes by being circulated around the cargoes by making use of the adhesiveness of the sheet so that the sheet is overlapped on the cargoes several times.
Further, when cargoes are shipped from, for example, a large product processing facility, a packaging machine for entirely packaging cargoes palletized on a loading platform is previously prepared and the cargoes are packaged and secured by a shrinkable synthetic resin sheet which is shrunk by heat applied thereto.
When the vinyl chloride resin sheet wounded around cargoes to secure them becomes unnecessary in such a case that the cargoes must be taken out, the sheet is cut off. At this time, the sheet cannot be reused because it is cut, and thus it must be disposed. When the cut sheet is disposed by being burnt, however, it produces poisonous gases and a bad odor. Thus, the vinyl chloride resin sheet is disadvantageous in that it not only causes an environmental pollution by which a peripheral environment is polluted but also is expensive in cost and further a job for winding and securing the sheet around and to cargoes by circulating the sheet around the cargoes several times is time-consuming.
On the other hand, the shrink package is also disadvantageous in that it requires a large packaging machine which is entirely useless when it is sufficient to temporarily prevent the collapse of cargoes. Further, even if a part of cargoes are required to be taken out as a sample, the shrinkable sheet must be cut off as a whole in the same way as the case in which cargoes are secured by the above sheet wound therearound, and when the shrinkable sheet is broken even partly, it is very difficult to restore the sheet to prevent the collapse of the cargoes.
Thus, an object of the present invention made by taking the aforesaid circumstances into consideration is to provide a cargo collapse preventing device by which the cargo collapse of various kinds of cargoes can be prevented when they are palletized, bundled, and secured on loading platforms such as pallets and carts and loaded to and unloaded from the bed of a track or stored in a warehouse. Further, the cargo collapse preventing device can be repeatedly and unwastefully used, stored without occupying a large space when not used and simply carried and a job for securing and removing the device to and from cargoes can be easily performed.